


New beginnings

by M3mo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Megatron is a fish dad now, Merformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M3mo/pseuds/M3mo
Summary: Megatron stumbles upon an odd discovery at the beach.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

After the war ended there wasn’t much left for Megatron so, at the suggestion of his therapist, a small guy he could never remember the name of, he packed up what little belongings he had and moved to the Manswaki islands for a new start. He’d found a cheap cabin on the north shore, it could use a little work, to say the least, but with a bit of elbow grease and time, he had the cabin livable within a couple of months. 

Megatron strolled along the sandy shores, watching the waves rolling in as the sun slowly drifted below the horizon. He took a deep breath and let the cool, salty air fill his lungs as he enjoyed the serene scene laid out before him. He kicked off his sandals and let the cool water lap at his ankles, sighing contentedly.

A soft, panicked chirping roused him from his thoughts. He thought nothing of it, slid his sandals back on and continued his walk. The chirping resumed, shriller and more panicked than before. Megatron looked around in search of the source, finally finding a small formation of rocks arranged underneath a willow tree. The rocks were carefully pushed aside revealing three mer pups, two were chirping and squeaking at the third who lay limp in the sand. The third pup was hurt, large gashes marked its lower tail and a steadily growing pool of blue blood soaked the sand beneath it. Megatron reached for his back pocket pulling out his phone and quickly dialing the number of a doctor he had befriended. 

The phone rang once, twice, before the doctor answered with a bitter tone. “This had better be important, I’ve got lots of paperwork to do and I-”

“Ratchet, I need you to get over to my house now, it’s urgent. I found these fish kid things and one of them is hurt real bad. He’s all cut up and bleeding.” The line went quiet for a moment before the doctor spoke up, his voice now hushed and confused. “...Fish kids?” 

“Yes, now hurry up and get over here! I’m down by that old willow tree” He slid his phone back into his pocket and kneeled next to the pups. The two bigger pups hissed protectively, the red pup scooting forward and attempting to bite and claw at his feet. Megatron shuffled backward, putting himself about a foot away from the makeshift hiding spot. The red pup stared him down for a moment before pridefully puffing out his chest as if he had just won a fight and returning to the others. 

Nearly half an hour passed before he saw the medics headlights approaching on the gravel path, the pups had all gone quiet by now save for the occasional tired clicking or chirping, probably falling asleep by now. 

The door to an old grey hummer swung open a gruff, older man came stumbling out, cursing under his breath about being called out from work. Megatron waved him over, putting a finger over his lips, hushing him as he neared the pups. Ratchet kneeled looking him up and down, stopping when his eyes reached his feet, his face now contorting to a look of disappointment and exhaustion. “You tried to get close to them, didn’t you?” Megatron hesitated, looking down at his scratched and bleeding feet from the pup’s previous attack. “Would you believe me if I said no?” Ratchet sighed, pushing him aside as he cautiously approached the pups.

Ratchet stared at the pups for a few moments before reaching his hand towards the bunch. “CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” Megatron stared in shock at him in shock yet Ratchet didn’t seem to notice he just kept repeating the same strange phrase. “CAN YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” The pups seemed to understand him, the two uninjured pups sat at attention beside their brother, staring up at Ratchet expectantly. He pushed his hand closer to the pups, the bigger blue pup leaning forward to sniff at his hand. Ratchet let the pup nuzzle his hand before muttering another incoherent phrase. 

Megatron watched the exchange in confusion, he couldn’t understand a thing but apparently, the conversation had gone well. Ratchet stood up and approached the injured pup, gently scooping it into his arms and inspecting his wounds. “How far away is your house?’ Megatron stared down at his feet, kicking the sand as he thought. 

“A quarter-mile back? Maybe a little more.” Ratchet nodded. “Pick up the other two and start walking.”

“Excuse me?! I’m not picking up those things, don’t you see what the red one did to my feet?!”

“I’m really not in the mood for your childish behavior so grow up and pick up the damn kids!” Megatron huffed and approached the two pups, a look of fear and disgust gracing his features. He made a whine like a child being forced to hold a frog as he scooped the blue pup into his arms, the pup stared back with tired eyes clearly to sleepy to care that he was being picked up. His brother on the other hand was certainly not having any of this. As soon as Megatron reached for him he hissed and bared his teeth, his fins flaring in aggression.

Megatron looked to Ratchet for help only to find that he had already started walking back to the house and was a good distance ahead of him. He groaned and grabbed the pup by its tail, narrowly avoiding being clawed in the face.

The pup seemed to calm down in his arms, letting out a few annoyed chirps as he let himself relax into Megatron’s hold. 

Ratchet reached the house and entered long before Megatron awkwardly power walked up the back steps trying to balance the two mers that were currently climbing over his shoulders trying to squirm out of his grasp. “Y’know if you held them like children and not groceries, they’d calm down a bit.” Ratchet called out from somewhere in the house. Megatron just ignored the snide remark, kicking the sand out of his shoes as he made his way across the back porch. Ratchet was in the kitchen mumbling to himself as he looked over the pup once more, elbow-deep in the now filled sink, the dirty dishes placed carelessly around the kitchen just to get them out of the way. “You could have at least put all the dishes in one place.”

Ratchet ignored the annoyed remark. “Can you at least tell me where to put these two?” Ratchet pointed to the guest bathroom. “Don’t overfill the tub, they’ll try flood the whole bathroom if they get the chance.” Megatron did as he instructed, glad to finally put down the agitated pup in his arms. He watched the tub fill slowly, the two mers staring at him curiously from the tub. 

As soon as they realized the tub was filling with water they lost interest in him. The blue pup seemed much more interested in splashing his brother and blowing bubbles at him, much to his brothers’ annoyance. He couldn’t help but chuckle as the smaller pup was attacked, it was the least he deserved after all the cuts the little thing gave him on his arms and feet. Megatron sat there for a few minutes, intrigued by the sheer fact that these creatures existed. He had heard rumors of them from people around the island, but he had always thought it was just that, rumors.

Megatron stood up, brushing off his pants as he made his way into the kitchen. “How’s the little one doing?”  
“He’ll be fine, he just needs some stitches and rest. You’ll have to keep a close eye on him for a little while, make sure he doesn’t pick at his tail too much.”

“You aren’t seriously expecting me to take care of them? I didn’t even know they existed until an hour ago, I’ll never be able to take care of these things!”

“Must you always be so dramatic? They’re basically the same as regular children, just more fish-like.” Megatron let out an annoyed sigh. If he had known he would have to take care of them he probably wouldn’t have been so quick to call Ratchet. Ratchet handed the Injured pup to Megatron. “I’ll be checking in with this pup weekly so don’t even think about dumping them back in the sand where you found them. You’re stuck with ‘em until the little one heals” The pup babbled sleepily, reaching his hands outward and making grabby hands. Megatron reluctantly cradled the pup close to his chest, his nose burning slightly at the heavy odor of fish. 

“I suggest you put him back with his brother’s sometime soon, they might start getting aggressive if you keep them separated too long. Mers are pretty codependent. I have to go, there’s lots of paperwork I need to finish and I’m not falling behind any more than I already have, I’ll send you some tips and things you should buy to keep them happy and healthy but for right now just worry about keeping them fed and hydrated” Ratchet was already halfway out the door before Megatron could even begin to ask any questions, shouting a nonchalant farewell before shutting the front door behind him. 

He sighed heavily, now alone with his new “guests”. He put the pup into the tub with his brothers then returned to the kitchen, digging through the fridge until he found some chicken he’d had forgotten to cook for dinner, pausing for a moment, wondering if the three of them could actually eat it. Raw fish and raw chicken are basically the same right? 

Shrugging to himself, he tossed the package onto the counter. He sliced the raw chicken into cubes and placed them into a bowl. All three stopped and stared at him curiously as he returned to the bathroom, their eyes trained on the bowl in his hands. Megatron kneeled, offering a few pieces of the meat in his hand. Every time one of the pups tried to reach for the offering their hand was promptly smacked away by the red pup who instead pushed himself closer, sniffing the offered food. Megatron pushed his hand closer hoping he would take the hint and eat some. The pup snatched a handful of the meat and greedily shoved it in his mouth. 

He chewed obnoxiously loud, his brothers taking that as their cue to start eating hastily grabbing at the remaining meat in his hand. Megatron held the bowl down to the pups watching in both horror and awe as he watched the pups devour everything in mere minutes. "I should probably figure out names for you little monsters."  
Megatron looked to the closest pup, it stopped chewing to stare back at him with wide, curiosity filled eyes. "How about I name you Thundercracker." Thundercracker seemed to like that name, he clapped his hands and chirped happily at him. "You can be Skywarp." Skywarp grinned up at him, slapping his hands against the water’s surface. "And you, you little monster, can be Starscream since you seem to like yelling so much."

Starscream, as expected, was unamused.


	2. Chapter 2

Barely a week had gone by and Megatron was already more than willing to dump the three back onto the shore where he’d found them, they were driving him out of his mind. Starscream had made a point of clawing every cushion and pillow he could find leaving trails of stuffing everywhere he went. Skywarp had taken a liking to Megatron, clinging to him at any possible moment and making grabby hands at him until he would give in and carry him. Thundercracker was surprisingly much easier to deal with, if the tv was on in the living room Thundercracker was content. He was a saint compared to his brothers, spending most of his time lounging in front of the tv or in the tub. Finally, the day came to face his greatest fear, leaving the pups unattended in his home.  


He’d learned enough about the three to know that the moment he was out of their line of sight. They would do anything and everything they could to destroy his home, whether they meant to or not. He made sure to feed the trio and leave the guest bathroom open so they could get to the tub before grabbing his key and shouting a quick goodbye before shutting the door behind him.  


Upon realizing his departure Starscream went straight for the couch, dragging his dagger-like claws through the cushions tossing the filler at Thundercracker who quietly sat curled up in front of the TV. He was watching some sappy soap opera Megatron had left on for him. They seemed to be one of Thundercrackers favorite shows This odd fascination for the sappy, overdramatic shows had started when Skywarp had gotten his hands (and mouth) on the TV remote, pressing every button he could before, much to Megatron’s despair, crushing it between his teeth.  


When Starscream realized he'd get no reaction from his brother he slid off the couch, dragging himself around the house in search of Skywarp. Starscream chirped loudly as he dragged himself towards Megatron’s bedroom. With some effort he managed to nudge the door open only to find Skywarp curled up under the bed, half a fuzzy pink slipper stuffed in his mouth. Skywarp froze like a deer in headlights, eyes wide as he awaited his brother’s reaction. Starscream’s face scrunched up in disgust as he watched his brother pulled the spit covered slipper out of his mouth. Skywarp presented the slipper to his brother, almost as if proud of himself. Feeling rather disgusted by his brother’s actions he dragged himself back to the living room, finding a sunny spot by the deck’s sliding glass doors to sunbathe, soon falling asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------

Megatron opened the door, juggling his grocery bags as he struggled to lock the door behind him. Two sets of chirping greeted him as two of the pups eagerly made their way towards him. He chuckled as he set down his bags, watching Skywarp make grabby hands up at him.  
He scooped Skywarp up and cradled him in the crook of his arm as he went about putting his groceries away, Thundercracker chasing behind his heels. "Y'know for sharks you two are awfully friendly. I’m going to make sure you three haven’t done too much damage and then we can start on dinner, how’s that sound?" Skywarp gave him a look as if he knew he’d been caught. 

To say the bathroom was destroyed was a vast understatement. The toilet paper had been taken from the cabinets and strewn about the room, several more rolls had been stuffed down the now overflowing toilet, the soap bar had been half-eaten, the trashcan overturned and its contents strewn about, tiny handprints littered the mirror, and the shower curtains had been ripped from their rod and nearly shredded to bits. Megatron stood in the doorway, frozen in complete shock. With an annoyed sigh, he set to work on salvaging what was left of the guest bathroom.

He'd nearly finished cleaning much of the bathroom when the Thundercracker appeared in the doorway chirping at him and pointing at his belly. "Mind telling me which one of you little monsters destroyed the bathroom?” Thundercracker put his cheek to the floor and stared up at Megatron with those adorable wide eyes, mewling softly. Megatron let out an irritated sigh before giving kneeling down and patting his head. "I guess I can forgive you three just this one time. Next time this happens I'm revoking your Disney plus privileges.” He picked Thundercracker up, cradling him in his arms. Thundercracker chirped, pointing at his stomach once more. “I know, I know, I’ll get started on dinner.”

Skywarp had already made his way back to the kitchen and curled up inside of the sink. He chirped excitedly when Megatron approached, picking him up and setting him on the floor with his older brother.

Megatron set aside a container of shrimp he'd picked up at the farmers market, dropping one down to each pup. The two chirped happily as they gobbled down the shrimp. Thundercracker squeaked and rubbed his head against Megatrons pant leg, an action that he wasn't quite sure if it meant a thank you or if it was just and affectionate gesture, but it was adorable, nonetheless. “Where’s that monstrous brother of yours? Usually he’s causing a fuss by now.” Thundercracker let out a puzzled chirp as he watched Megatron walk off in search of Starscream. 

When he found him he couldn't help but smile at the dozing pup by the deck doors, Starscream reminded him of a kitten with the way he'd curled around himself in an almost perfect ball and he couldn't help but take a few pictures of the bean.

Deciding it's be best to leave the pup be he quietly made his way back to the kitchen, rolling up his sleeves and setting to work on cooking dinner. As he cooked Megatron would occasionally drop a piece of shrimp or de-shelled muscle down to the two pups who sat at his feet, watching him move about the kitchen. 

Eventually Starscream woke up and made his way to his brothers, quickly growing irritated when he realized his brothers were getting food and he wasn't. He hissed and slapped his tail against the hardwood until Megatron caved and fed him a handful of seafood.

Megatron grabbed three small bowls and poured the paella inside, setting them before the pups, watching intently as the pups sniffed at the bowls curiously. Skywarp was the first to try it, grabbing fistfuls of rice and shoving them into his mouth, his brothers quickly following suit, although in a neater way and quickly finishing off their meals. Starscream pushed his bowl back towards Megatron’s feet and he took that as his cue to refill their bowls before making his own, leaving the pups in the kitchen as he flopped down onto the couch to enjoy his meal. Megatron had barely made it halfway through his meal before the telltale squeaking of pups dragging themselves across the floor made its way towards him before Starscream and Thundercracker appeared at his feet, Skywarp slowly trailing behind.  
It saddened him to see the pup hindered by the bulky bandages wrapped around his tail. Though it never seemed to dampen his mood, Skywarp always seemed happy and excited by his surroundings.

He picked up the pups one by one and set them on the couch so they could take their favorite spots. Starscream curled up atop a throw pillow, Thundercracker curled up nestled in Megatrons lap, and Skywarp leaned against the arm rest as he tried to imitate Megatrons posture. Megatron chuckled as he rubbed Thundercrackers belly, eliciting a soft purring as he leaned into the touch. Skywarp pulled at Megatrons sleeve, patting his own belly and pointing at the hand rubbing small circles into his brothers’ belly.

"You want some too?" Skywarp patted his belly once more, staring expectantly at him. "Well how can I say no to such a cute face?" Megatron placed his bowl on the coffee table before rubbing Skywarps belly.  
Thundercracker was a lot chubbier than his younger brother, maybe it was the age difference or maybe it was Skywarps injury, but he was much thinner than his brothers. He made a mental note to contact Ratchet about that later. He made sure to alternate between the pups, rubbing their bellies until he was sure they'd fallen asleep, giving all three and extra pat as a precaution before heading to bed. 

Not even five minutes after he'd climbed into bed, he heard scratching at his door accompanied by soft peeping. When he'd opened the door, he was greeted by a pile of tired pups peeping sluggishly at him. "I'm assuming you three are here for cuddles?" He received three sets of happy chirps at the mention of cuddles.

He sighed, scooping the pups into his arms and carrying them to his bed. As soon as he'd laid down the pups were at his side, pushing at each other to move over. The three eventually settled around and on top of him. Megatron shuffled a bit as he tried to get comfortable, eventually settling when Starscream let out an annoyed chirp. He scratched behind his head fins, smiling to himself at his soft purring before joining the pups in sleep.

Despite how much trouble the three made, they made Megatron happy, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. They had their flaws but so did he and in just a week he’d learned to love those pups as if they were his own.


End file.
